5 Gagal dan Kalah
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Kegagalan Suho dalam menakhlukan Yixing di ruang Kedisiplinan yang bersatu dengan ruang OSIS. Namun ketajaman instring seorang Kyungsoo membuat seorang Xi Luhan kalah dalam taruhan yang ia buat sendiri. Gagal dan kalah dalam masalah apa? Masalah yang membuat fanfic ini berating M(esum). /SuLay HanSoo/ Suho Yixing Luhan Kyungsoo
**Gagal dan Kalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Suho x Zhang Yixing**

 **Xi Luhan x Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **(Siap-siap tisu nih *eh)**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho itu ketua disiplin. Ya, semua orang sudah tahu, sama halnya dengan Yixing. Iya Yixing, kekasih kesayangan si ketua jutek nan menyebalkan ini. Hari ini Yixing sedang diintrogasi oleh ketua disiplin di ruang kedisiplinan yang biasanya sepi. Siapa coba yang mau bikin ulah kalau ketuanya macam Suho? Yixing berdiri dengan bingung sedangkan Suho duduk dengan seenaknya diatas meja. Yixing bingung karena ia pikir Suho akan mengajak guru disiplin untuk memarahinya karena kesalahan yang tidak Yixing ketahui.

Rupanya ini hanya masalah pribadi antara Suho dan Yixing. Bukan antara ketua disiplin dan siswa SMA.

Suho punya alasan kuat kenapa Yixing diintrogasi. Karena Yixing yang sudah sehat kembali. Yixing yang sehat akan banyak berulah. Belum lagi Yixing selalu tampak energik pasti akan giat mencari berita kesan-kemari. Termasuk ikut ke dalam turnamen perlombaan basket SMAnya. Dan itu berarti Yixing selalu bertemu dengan Changsung. Hell..

"Rasa cemburuanmu itu berlebihan!" seru Yixing dengan nada kesal.

Jangan bohongi Suho. Si ketua kedisiplinan ini kenal betul orang macam apa Yixing. Sudah berapa kali Yixing selingkuh dan menduakannya. Sudah berapa banyak bualan yang dikatakan Yixing? Suho sangat hafal. Bukannya tidak percaya hanya saja memang Yixing tipe orang bermulut manis namun beracun.

"Aku percaya kalau kau tidak bercumbu dengannya," tumben, Suho bergumam pelan sambil mengusap dagu Yixing. "Tapi aku tahu selama turnamen berlangsung kalian semakin dekat, kebetulan dia juga baru putus dengan pacarnya kan?" Suho bertanya dengan tajam tapi jari-jarinya kini mengelus pelan bibir Yixing.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Yixing yang membiarkan jari-jari nakal Suho.

Akhir-akhir ini bibir Yixing terlihat sangat kering dan kasar. Mungkin karena kurang minum. Selain itu Yixing juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka memakai pelembab bibir. Jadi wajar jika terkadang Suho menemukan bibir Yixing mendadak berdarah karena kulit bibirnya terkelupas.

"Bibirmu kering." Ucap Suho tiba-tiba yang melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

Yixing hanya diam mengikuti alur pembicaraan Suho yang amburadul. Yixing juga masih diam saja saat Suho meraup bibirnya. Suho tidak melumat bibirnya seperti biasa. Melainkan mengigit kulit bibir keringnya dan menariknya hingga bibir Yixing berdarah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Su..!"

"Diam!" gertak Suho yang membuat Yixing mengurungkan niat untuk mengeluh.

Darah Yixing merembes dengan perlahan dan Suho dengan seenaknya menjilat darah Yixing. Dan parahnya lagi Suho malah menyedot keras bibir Yixing yang terluka. Lelaki pemilik lesung pipi itu hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan antara perih dan sedikit menggairahkan. Tapi rasanya sedikit mengerikan saat Suho menelan darahnya begitu saja.

"Kau bukan vampire kan?" tanya Yixing sambil mengusap bibinya dengan pelan. Pada kenyataannya luka di bibir manusia memang akan jauh lebih cepat menutup dibandingkan luka di permukaan kulit lainnya.

"Bukan, aku manusia srigala."

Meski mukanya datar, Yixing tahu Suho hanya bercanda. Tapi Yixing langsung mengambil botol mineral di meja yang di duduki Suho. Yixing langsung meminumnya dan membasahi bibirnya. Kemudian memberikan botol mineral itu pada Suho. Tentu saja Suho meminumnya karena ia baru saja menelan darah.

"Apa rasanya?" tanya Yixing sambil menjilat pelan bibir bawahnya yang terluka.

"Asin dan bau besi."

Tangan Suho kini yang berulah. Kedua tangannya mencekram sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yixing. Tentu Yixing mengerti. Jadi siswa serba bisa itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk memudahkan si ketua disiplin untuk melumat bibirnya. Lembut, lambat, lengket dan sedikit berisik. Sedikt demi sedikit tangan kanan Suho mulai turun, dari mengusap pipi, leher, punggung dan berakhir dipinggang. Tempo ciuman mereka masih lamban dan penuh perhitungan. Sama seperti tangan Yixing yang mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Suho.

Suho sesekali tersenyum di dalam ciuman keduanya. Suho hanya lumayan terkejut, biasanya Yixing tidak suka melakukan hal macam ini di ruangan umum. Meski tertutup, ini lingkungan sekolah. Yixing hanya suka melakukannya diatas kasur bukan disofa atau lantai apa lagi diatas meja.

Yixing mengigit pelan bibir bawah Suho saat tangan Suho mulai meremas selangkangannya. Yixing merintih pelan dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat tangan Suho berniat masuk ke dalam celananya. Sayang, suara pintu yang dibanting membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget, Namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah siapa yang mendobrak pintu. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah bercumbu mesra.

"Eee.. Boss." seru Suho pelan. "Maaf tempat ini sudah di booking." Ucapan Suho yang terlampau lurus membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah mengaitkan bibir masing-masing langsung memisahkan diri.

Keempatnya terdiam cukup lama. Ah bukan berempat hanya bertiga, karena Yixing sudah merapihkan seragamnya yang berantakan. Melihat Chanyeol, cukup membuat ubun-ubun kepalanya mendidih. Ia hanya ingat masalah Kyungsoo yang menembak Chanyeol dulu. Meski Chanyeol juga termasuk daftar mantan kekasihnya dulu. Sebenarnya, keduanya sama-sama mendua dibelakang Suho dan Sehun.

Yixing yang sudah merapihkan celana dan kemeja seragamnya. Langsung beranjak keluar. Karena tidak enak hati. Tentu saja Chanyeol menjegal tangan kakak kelasnya itu tapi yang ia dapatkan malah sumpah serapan Yixing.

" _Fuck! You!_ " umpat Yixing sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Chanyeol tentu terkejut. Belum lagi melihat Suho yang menepuk pelan dada Chanyeol. Matanya menyiratkan kata _dasar dungu_.

"Selamat kawan!" ucap Suho pelan sambil membenarkan kancing seragam Chanyeol dengan gaya yang cukup membuat Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya. Suho menunjukkan senyumannya meski cara tersenyumnya sedikit terpaksa. Kentara sekali dia tengah kesal karena diganggu. "Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tapi.. kedunguanmu membuat mood kita semua hancur."

Perkataan Suho tentu menusuk hati Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tergagap. Sehun kekasihnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ingin tertawa karena kesal. "Aku ketua OSISnya disini!"

"Tapi dia ketuas Disiplinya." Sahut Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dan dia benar, mood kita hancur lebur."

Mood apa? Itu loh.. mood untuk bercinta.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini sekolah macam apa sih? Gak ketua OSISnya gak ketua Disiplinnya sama-sama menyalah gunakan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho mau tidak mau berlari untuk mengejar langkah Yixing yang cepat. Suho tahu sekali kekasihnya itu tengah marah. Tapi Suho bingung Yixing marah karena apa. Sepertinya bukan karena hasrat yang tak jadi tersalurkan.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Suho saat langkah kaki Yixing sudah mulai stabil.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya aku hampir melakukan hal itu di sekolah," ucap Yixing dengan frustasi. "Dan ketahuan pula oleh orang lain."

"Aku pikir kau marah karena kita tidak jadi melakukannya."

Perkataan Suho tentu membuat Yixing menatap Suho dengan kesal. Suho yang memiliki wajah datar tentu menatap Yixing dengan sama datarnya. Awalnya Yixing ingin membentak marah, tapi melihat ekspresi Suho macam itu hanya membuat Yixing mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa kau semarah ini?"

"Kenapa kau sebegitu fanatiknya dengan _public sex_?" tanya Yixing dengan geram.

"Karena aku ingin mereka tahu kau itu kekasihku." Jawab Suho dengan nada yang amat tenang.

"Apa kau pikir itu romantis?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran. Dan semakin heran lagi saat Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Untung saja mereka sudah berada di luar sekolah dan mereka tengah berdiam diri di halte yang sepi.

Yixing tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Suho dengan erat. Suho terkejut meski tidak bertanya, Yixing pasti akan menjelaskannya.

"Cara ini, sudah menunjukkan bahwa kita sepasang kekasih." Ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Apa itu belum cukup?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Belum, aku ingin mereka tahu kau itu milikku."

"Apa kau punya niatan akan melakukannya di bus dan kereta juga?" tanya Yixing dengan frustasi. Dan anggukan kepala Suho semakin membuat Yixing frustasi. "Apa harus?"

"Ya, supaya mereka tidak merebutmu dariku." Jawab Suho dengan simple.

"Kau dapat pemikiran itu dari mana sih?" tanya Yixing dengan pelan saking ngerinya. "Mereka tidak akan berpikir kalau kau tengah menunjukkan cintamu padaku, sekarang tanpa melakukannya pun mereka semua tahu aku milikmu," jelas Yixing yang tahu, Suho pasti tidak setuju dengannya. Tapi Yixing menatap Suho dengan tajam. "Jika kita bercumbu di ruang publik, mereka tidak akan bilang kalau kita pasangan romatis yang cinta sehidup semati, tapi mereka akan menyebut kita pasangan terbinal seantereo sekolah, belum lagi kau itu ketua disiplin!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Yang salah itu… ehm…" Yixing kehilangan kata-katanya saking bingungnnya. "Masa kau mau membiarkanku telanjang bulat dihadapan semua orang!" jerit Yixing dengan kesal. "Mereka tidak akan memuji kita tapi yang ada menghina kita!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena melakukan sex itu bukan sebuah tontonan!" seru Yixing dengan nada memelas. "Kau itu punya moral atau tidak sih?!"

Suho terdiam dan Yixing masih saja menatap Suho dengan frustasi. Sampai akhirnya, Suho menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Mungkin Suho baru mengerti maksud dari penolakan Yixing. Ya, Suho memang terobsesi untuk menunjukkan ke semua orang jika Yixing itu miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok akhir pekan. Suho sudah berencana untuk menginap di apartemen Yixing, Meski apartemen itu milik bersama, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Suho harus memperbaiki kesalahannya karena ketidak pekaannya. Dan Suho harus mengembalikan mood Yixing tadi. Mood bercinta maksudnya.. Suho kan Suho.. tidak akan pernah berubah.

Suara bantingan pintu membuat dua orang yang sejak tadi tampak duduk tenang langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Santai dong Xing!" seru Luhan dengan kesal.

"Berisik!" sewot Yixing.

"Kau yang tadi membuat keributan!" sungut Luhan dengan kesal.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo padahal tengah memainkan PS. Kyungsoo tadinya ingin menyeletuk tajam. Tapi saat menatap ekpresi Yixing dan Suho yang mendung. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal ini akhir pekan, biasanya pasangan itu akan melakukan hal berisik di kamarnya. Jadi pasangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mengantisipasinya dengan headset untuk menyelamatkan telinganya dan harsat mereka yang kadang ikutan terpancing karena mereka.

"Kenapa di lepas?" tanya Kyungsoo heran karena Luhan melepas headsetnya.

"Mereka tengah bertengkar, pasti mereka tidak akan melakukannya malam ini."

"Mana mungkin!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Tapi mata keduanya masih sibuk memegang stick PS. Seperti pada umumnya mereka tengah memainkan game bola. Keahlian Luhan dan keahliaannya ini ia tularkan pada kekasihnya yang berwajah serius.

"Mau taruhan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Boleh." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih memasang headset.

"Kalau kau kalah kau harus menelan spermaku ya!" seru Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "Berani tidak?"

Itu pantangan untuk Kyungsoo. Sex menjijikan itu bukan gaya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku menang, kau yang aku sodok!" tantang Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan headsetnya juga.

Saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Luhan sampai mematung dan membiarkan kekasihnya mencetak angka. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Menjadi yang ditusuk dari belakang itu pantangan besar untuk Luhan.

"Kira-kira kenapa mereka bertengkar ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran sambil membuka cepat permen berbatangnya.

"Entahlah.."

"Bukannya Yixing lagi sibuk-sibuknya mencari berita untuk turnamen basket ya? tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengejar Luhan yang tengah menguasai bola. "Turnamennya kapan sih?"

"Minggu depan." Jawab Luhan yang sedang malas membahas sepupunya itu.

"Hmm, mungkin Yixing marah karena sifat super protektif Suho muncul."

"Itu juga pasti karena Yixing berulah, apalagi disana ada Changsung."

"Dan kabarnya Changsung sudah putus dengan pacarnya." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Keduanya kini langsung bertatapan dan menggelengkan kepala. Pertengkaran Yixing dan Suho memang tidak jauh-jauh dari Yixing yang berulah dengan pria lain. Atau Suho yang tidak tahu malu, iya tidak tahu malu untuk mencubu Yixing dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"SUHO SAKIT!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Teriakan itu sebuah pertanda. Setelah teriakan biasanya cepat atau lambat akan berubah menjadi desahan panjang. Kyungsoo sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Luhan. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pias. Kyungsoo masih tertawa dan tidak peduli jika permainan PSnya kalah. Ia memenangkan jackpot yang lebih besar.

"So.." bisik Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

"Lu, pria sejati itu pantang melanggar janji loh!"

SKAKMAT!

Yak! Sekarang kita ucapkan selamat untuk Luhan, kawan-kawan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan bayangin sendiri nasib Luhan dan Lay Ibarat ketika Korea Selatan akhirnya bisa menjajah China *plak! Ini bukan politik boss!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW, kemaren baru aja mba ber update fanfic ala manis-manis gulali KrisLay di AFF. Sekarang gantian saya yang bikin fanfic panas-panas mesum ala SuLay feat LuDo disini. Sekali lagi maaf jika kalian menantikan adegan ranjang yang terperinci namun smoothy lovely ala mba ber dijaman batu. Saya sedang berusaha dan masih belajar ke ratunya *nunjuk mba ber**

 **.**

 **Thank's bro n sistah sudah membaca, sampai jumpa lagi..**

 **Btw, buat fanfic yang laen, bentar ya sekarang gantian saya yang harus ngerjian skripsi**


End file.
